Events
Please Post Events here 1800 Example: '''Improve Industry, Expand economic values, Readministerising military. 1802 * '''First French Republic: '''The War Of The Oranges, rose quite a lot of conscription into the nation, but everything is advised that the industry and economy should go smoothly. French Ports are being attacked by Portugal and British Volunteers, This makes a big advance into Portugal's Capital, Lisbon. French Army would travel from South France, through Spain and attack Portugal. Portugese Army, isnt as great as their navy and barely compare to French technology and manpower on the battlefield. In other world, Haiti demands independence from France. France accepts The Five Demands. Haiti is now a Puppet of France ** '''Free State Of Haiti: '''Due to the recent birth, Haiti is now trying to get its economy and trying to get relations from Columdria. It is inspired by them and wants to be a great nation itself one day. * '''Portugal: '''They blockade many ports of West France, like Brittany. (With the help of United Kingdom), After the French invasion of Lisbon Portugal will try to make peace ** France would give The Treaty of Badajoz *** Portugal Accepts The Treaty of Badajoz * '''United states of America: Congress authorizes the establishment of the United States Military Academy at West Point, New York. * Ottoman Empire: Call's for a end to the Barbary War setting up divions along triplo incase of a decline. Ottoman empire would sign the Treaty Of Tripoli ending the war with the United States and Sweden paying 60,000$ and releasing captured US sailors. 1804 * First French Empire: Napoleon becomes ruler of France, '''name changes from First French Republic to First French Empire. The Regions Of Francia is going to automatic cores. Rose's Plan and Germanic Invasion and Italian Reunification Under France is set up. Mobilization grows and Military Factories and being supplies 75% to 25% for Civilian and Plantations. '''France Will be Willing to sell its colonies in South America. * United Kingdom: The national focus on portugual core and dynasty about one year to improve the annex of portugual to victoria * United states of America: New Jersey becomes the last northern state to abolish slavery and Lewis Clark expedition begins. **The Louisiana Purchase did not happen as the was no war with France and Spain *'Ottoman Empire: The Uprising of Serbian Nationalists begin,' causing a bitter battle between the Ottoman forces and the rebels lead by Karađorđe Petrović starting the "First Serbian Uprising". **'The Ottoman Empire starts its focus on rebel supressing in Serbia' and bringing an end to the First Serbian Uprising. **'First French Empire: '''There would be 2,000 Sized Battalion volunteers set up by the council to fight along side Karadorde Petrovic and paying war commission to Serb Rebels, They would arrive at Budva go to Podgorica 1806 * '''Kingdom of Naples : The Declaration of War against Sardinia-Piedmont, '''Naples quest of unification of Italy begins with a war against Sardinia-Piedmont. Neapolitan army led by 'General Concetto Magnliano, and its navy led by ''Admiral Azeglio Carlino. The Neapolitan army onboard of the Neapolitian Main Fleet, plans for a naval invasion to land in Southern Sardinia. * United Kingdom: Queen Maria I for keeping dynasty grow with no invader like france and Russian,Ottoman she have no choice to marry King: Lubert II '''in Marriage and Treaty of Frederico * '''United states of America: Andrew Jackson kills a man in a pistol duel. * '''First French Empire: '''The Declaration of War against Sardinia-Piedmont, France seeks to take control of trade in Mediterranean Sea'. They adopt the North Sardinia Invasion Plan (also known as Alaterno's Plan) In other side of the place, France advances attacks in Ottoman Empire, They are halted at the capital of Montenegro and start to get attrition. It maybe take another 2 years for them to go back closer to the coast. The French Republican Calendar is abolished and Louis Bonaparte is appointed as King of Holland by his brother, Emperor Napoleon, replacing the Batavian Republic, The Cape Of Good Hope Treaty Is Signed by Louis Bonaparte. Tensions grow more in Holy Roman Empire after a while. It may lead to a war 1808 * United Kingdom: French colony expansion have bring the Victoria of zealous in australia they might lead to colony war! Expanding factory,settler and Project "Industrial Revolution" speard Influence for product: Artillery,Factory tools,Gun Power,Mortar * First French Empire: '''Colonial Expansion stops in all colonies, (Including Australia) but they finish the colonies in South America. In other hands, They begin to attack North Sardinia with 5,000 Troops supplied with horses for cavalry and artillery. They hope this will totally capitulate them with the help of '''Naples. In the other side, The French are preparing war with the Spanish for a quick take over, Republic Of Bavaria becomes puppet of France due to the Second Coalition that led to it. The French are also now shipping weapons to Montenegro but seems to not work as much, The front is just in a hold for now. ** Free State Of Haiti: Napoleon I will no longer be considered Head of Haiti but rather the Goverment of France. This was agreed in the Second Act Of the Five Demands. Haiti is also improving relations with United States of America. They are now starting to make ships to keep trade with France. ** Kingdom Of Holland: '''Holland improves its military at the borders of Germany and it improves ships to keep its main rival, '''United Kingdom. Its also improving more in the farms rather than industry, a poor choise Napoleon commented. * United Kingdom: 'Lubert accept emperor Gia Long to defeat the Le Dynasty and Hau Dynasty Rebel with 15,000 Infantry and cavalry full western equipment lead by General: Carl August von Alten *'Kingdom of Naples: 'After many failed attempt to capture some territories, Naples finally makes progress and captures Southern Sardinia, while France tries to capture Northern Sardinia. *Ottoman Empire: Continues the suppression of the Serbian rebels and the French volunteers, slowing regaining controll of the rebel held area's. **Ottoman empire rebel supression continues slowing regaining control. * Kingdom of Prussia: The Prussian king, Frederick William III Declares peace, stating that prussia will not enter in the french-Sardinian war. 1810 * '''First French Empire: 'Treaty Of Sardinia makes the end to the Coalition War Of Sardinia and French Troops are getting ready in Spanish borders. Colonies in Africa become a major importance over the rest. '''France declares war on Spain. This declaration of war is the result of the Trade Powers in the Mediterranean. There is mass armies and they adopt the Rose's Plan. They Invite United States Of America. This war is called Franco - Hispanian War. (First Napoleonic Major War). They send over 100,000 Troops consisting of Infantry Cavalry and Artillery into Spain. They capture the Mountains fast and control both sides. They cut off trade with Spain. ** Haiti: Haiti prepairs defensives against Spanish Invasion. ** Holland: Holland Sends military to aid in Spainish Border (20,000) * Kingdom of Naples: The King of Naples signs the Treaty of Sardinia. * Great Russian Empire: Continues expansion towards Siberia and growth of Military Power. Minot Famine causes riot to lower taxes in some districts. * United states of America: The importation of slaves into the united states is banned, '''this is also the earliest day under the United States Constitution that an amendment can be made restricting slavery. * 'United Kingdom: '''the colonies expansion in australia and south east africa establish core and each state policy in colonies Pacific Trade Company/Oceania Trade Company Sent 1 Regiment to nguyen dynasty incase of stop any enemies invader and waiting for main help 102th Infantry Regiment arrive and building fort Jose. ** '''United states of America: Becomes neutral and they will no longer supply there allies (if they want to) ' 1812 'John VI of Portugal gives up the monarchy of Portugal to United Kingdom. This is the result of the union of both Portugal and United Kingdom. New African nations would rise against the colonists and all Colony nations must react (or owner) .ie France. All Players need to react to the major war of Franco - Hispanian war, (just mention it as in Neutral or ect). Spencer Perceval, Prime Minister Of United Kingdom Gets Assassinated. ' * '''United Kingdom: '''each colonies gather 60,000 Troop puss down and tax from colony still exactly like in london no change but resource for trade go 80%. establish new nation call '''Saint Canada and became central Marina Catholics ** Victoria colonies expeditionary army: India will raise up about 80,000 turn down india rebel lead by general: The Earl of Dalhousie ** Victoria colonies 'expeditionary army: 'Prince Adolphus leading 70,000 army in south africa and incharge 60,000 Army in Central africa ** '''Canada Royal Army: '''gather 82,000 Army James Kempt is the commander against the rebel * '''First French Empire: '''France continues attacks on Spain. we continue to seek America for help. Volunteers in Ottoman Empire retreat to later be used in Franco- Hispanic war. Siege Of Barcelona takes place with a French Victory. We also try to use ships for trade defense only. We also start the colonising South Africa, expanding it way more. * '''Kingdom Of Spain: '''After the loss of Barcelona we take down French Guyana. (South America).| United states of America: America begins attacking Florida (Spain) and begin sending out to blockade Spanish ports in Texas. 1814 United states: America Finish attacking Spanish Florida and attacks on the Mississippi River.